


A Mid-Afternoon Distraction

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie stumbles upon Hermione baking and decides that it's the perfect time to distract her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	A Mid-Afternoon Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: Originally written for GaeilgeRua for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2020 on FFN. The prompts I used were Hermione/Charlie.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"Something smells delicious," Charlie announced, coming into the kitchen that he shared with Hermione in their small cottage on the dragon reserve.

Turning, she gave him a quick kiss. "I'm making cookies," she explained, showing him the batter. "First batch is in, working on the second batch now. "It's been so long since I've baked anything sweet so I figured I'd surprise you."

"Well, I can certainly say I am surprised," he said, his lips right near her neck. His tongue darted out, licking the sensitive skin behind her ear. "They smell delicious," Charlie said, grinning. "Mouth-watering, actually."

"Charlie!" she squeaked, jumping a bit in surprise. Her hand slipped from the spoon and landed in the batter. Breathlessly, she turned and faced Charlie. "Are you sure you're talking about the cookies?" she asked, blinking at him as she went to lick the batter from her fingers.

Reaching out, his hand nimbly grabbed hers. Without warning, his mouth covered one of her fingers, sucking the cookie batter off. When he saw her eyes darken with desire, he smirked at her. "Like that, don't you, love?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Very much so," she replied, her voice husky with want.

Smirking, Charlie captured another digit in his mouth. He proceeded to lick the cookie dough off of her fingers, causing her to moan under his ministrations. "So, new recipe?"

By the time he had finished licking her hand clean, Hermione's knickers were completely soaked. "Charlie," she moaned, her hand sliding down and firmly grasping his cock. "I don't want to talk about the cookies."

"Come on," he teased, grinding against her hand. "Let's talk cookies."

"It's a recipe from your mother, but I'd rather not talk about her when I'm touching your cock," Hermione quipped.

Charlie barked out a laugh. "Good call." His lips crashed to hers as his hands came around her waist. He held her to him closely, kissing her as if his life depended on it. "You taste delicious, witch," he growled against her lips before kissing her once more. "My sweet, sweet, witch," he groaned in want.

"I want you," she managed to get out between pants. "Please, Char."

He quickly grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter. Almost immediately his fingers made their way to her knickers, eagerly pushing them aside. "Yes, Hermione!" he moaned, slipping one of his fingers inside of her. "Do you know how wet you are? Did me sucking your fingers like that turn you on?" He added another finger, teasing her.

At once Hermione felt her core clench in want of more. "Char," she panted. He stilled his fingers as he waited for her response. "Yes, if you must know, it turned me on."

Charlie moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, his thumb now rubbing against her clit. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking and teasing all the spots that he knew she loved. "Love all the little sounds you make," he murmured. He quickened his pace, wanting to bring her over the edge.

"Charlie, ohh," she cried as her walls quickly began to flutter around his fingers. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she moaned his name in pleasure.

He quickly withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips. "I will never tire of the taste of you."

"Charlie," she whispered, pulling his shirt over his head. "Don't make me wait any longer."

He smirked at her, pulling away slightly so he could shimmy out of the rest of his clothes. Hermione watched for a moment before pulling her clothes off as well.

"Fuck me, Char," she begged, grabbing at his shoulders to pull him close again. Charlie was in agreement because he wasted no time in sliding himself into her, moaning at the feel of her around his cock.

Hermione groaned. "Yes, right there, love."

He moved slowly, torturing her. "You love having my cock in you, don't you? Especially in the kitchen, where anyone could walk by their small cottage and see them.

She turned bright red, nodding. She was the first to admit that she had some exhibitionist tendencies.

"Dirty witch, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" He grumbled before kissing her. The kiss was rougher this time, as he dominated her completely.

Charlie pounded into Hermione, her cries echoing around the room. He wanted to do this slow, enjoying every little moment, but he just couldn't hold himself back.

"Fuck," she cried as she felt the tension started to build up inside her once more. Her hands clawed at his back, as he pounded into her relentlessly. Their position caused every thrust to hit the sweet spot inside her; she cried out his name repeatedly. She felt herself grow closer and closer to the edge once more.

"That's it, beautiful, come for me on my cock," he growled in her ear.

His encouragement pushed her into bliss. She cried out in passion, clawing at his shoulder as she rocked against him.

"Hermione," he cried out, coming as well. He moved against her, slowly, until he was spent. Eventually, the two of them still, each holding onto each other as they came down from their highs.

The timer chose that moment to go off. Sighing blissfully, Hermione slipped off the counter and grabbed her shirt. Covering herself, she moved and took the cookies out of the oven and then shut the oven off.

"Yup, they smell delicious," Charlie said once again.

"Well, you need to wait for them to cool," Hermione said, smacking his hand as he reached for them.

"Spoilsport," Charlie teased. "Since we gave up on batch number two, why don't we take a quick shower while we wait for the cookies to cool."

Hermione looked at the cookie batter before making up her mind. "Race you to the bathroom!" she shouted, giggling as she sprinted past him.

"Cheater!" Charlie cried, laughing as he chased her.


End file.
